


“why do you love me?”

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taehyun jokingly asked “why do you love me?” not expecting a simple question could lead to deeper answers
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 35





	“why do you love me?”

taehyun and beomgyu was in taehyun’s room with netflix on the background and melting ice cream on their bowls. the two spent the whole night under warm lights and comfy sheets. the atmosphere was cozy. they would spend their sunday nights like this and go to school together.

however, this specific sunday night felt...different. with “to all the boys ive loved before” playing in the background, taehyun playfully asked. “hyung, why do you love me?”

beomgyu stayed silent. hesitating to answer the question seriously or jokingly. but after some consideration, beomgyu finally speaks. “because you know me better than anyone.” he started.

“you can tell what im feeling just by looking at my eyes. you know the pain behind my smile, and you, you know im happiest when im with you”

taehyun was taken aback, he didn’t expect the older to reply seriously. he was shocked, beomgyu wasnt lying when he said he knows him better than anyone but the last sentence made his heart flutter. it was something taehyun wanted to hear for a long time. and finally, he knows that beomgyu is the happiest when he’s with him. 

“earth to taehyun?” beomgyu waved his hand infront of taehyun. “o-oh yeah, im here” 

“you’re the happiest when with me?” taehyun asked the older. “yes, you know why?”

“why?” he asked. “because you bring out the best in me. im the realest whenever im with you. and i love that, i dont want that feeling to end” beomgyu said with his whole chest

it was sincere, the love was shown in his soft, gentle voice. taehyun could listen to him talk all day and it will still sound like a lullaby to him. it felt surreal, emotions are all over the place and it was lovely.

taehyun wasted no time and took the chance. their lips met and it was passionate the feeling of longing and desire was there. the kiss was sweet and gentle. the two pulled away and smiled. “I love you, taehyun” beomgyu said as he ran his fingers through taehyun’s soft hair. “and I love you most, hyung”

the two spent their whole night cuddling and stealing kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me again~ i wrote this because the sentence “you know me better than anyone” came into my mind and immediately thought of taegyu hehe hope you enjoyed reading this! leave ur thoughts at the comments!! that’s all~ byebye


End file.
